Super Smash Episodes 2
by Highliez
Summary: When Sonic gets to the fourth Super Smash Brothers Tournament, he experiences pain, humor, and problems. More specifically, his Werehog problem. Rated T for Totally Safe Safety.
1. Enter Sonic

**You all thought I was dead?**

**WELL YOU WERE ALL WRONG! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jokes aside, I'm not dead! The reason I was gone is because of vacation trips, putting things off, and not thinking I was good. However, I soon realized I was wrong, and am back! School's starting soon, though, so I'll try to stay active like before, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, I got this idea MONTHS ago, when I ended ****_Super Smash Episodes_****. The story will be about this because at the time, there were absolutely NO fics about the Werehog in Smash Bros. Now, though, there's only one. It's called ****_Newcomers_****. Check it out!**

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, was laying on the floor of a tour bus in a traffic jam.

Now normally this experience would make any folk start spazzing out on the floor like Crazy Hand, but combine that experience with a child-like angel, no driver, and being three hours late, and you've got yourself a heart attack.

Sonic got up off the floor. "Pit!" he yelled out. "Are you okay?!"

His response was a happy voice many would think belonged to a serial killer in this situation calling out, "Yes!"

Sonic fell on the floor again as the bus kept driving, this time going off the road. The good news about that was that the bus wouldn't hit any cars. The bad news was instead, the bus would hit a building, killing Sonic, Pit, and everyone in it.

Sonic got up and grabbed the steering wheel. Thirty seconds until death.

Pit ran over to Sonic and stared at some button, being entranced by it. Twenty five seconds until death.

Sonic turned the bus to the right, and they were safe. Or so they thought.

A brick wall awaited them, only ten seconds away.

Sonic tried the brakes. They were jammed. He started pressing random buttons.

Five.

The bus only increased speed.

Four.

Sonic closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do. They were going to die.

Three.

Pit pressed the button he was staring at. The doors opened. He looked at Sonic, who didn't notice.

Two.

Pit grabbed hold of Sonic and jumped out of the door.

One.

They were falling through the air. They were too close to the bus. Was this it?

Zero.

The bus crashed into the wall, exploding. Parts of it and the wall started flying through the air in all directions. Sonic heard Pit screaming his name, getting separated from him, and getting hit in multiple places.

And everything went black.

Memories overtook his dreams.

* * *

_Sonic was walking through the streets after receiving his confirmation that he was returning in the tournament known as Super Smash Brothers. He could've ran and been there already, but he decided to take it easy for once._

_"Sonic!" A voice yelled._

_And that voice belonged to his friend, Pit._

_"Pit!" Sonic exclaimed._

_"So, Sonic. I was going to try to get to the Smash Mansion. But I don't know how to get there. Can you pleeeeaaasseee help me?"_

_Sonic put his hand on Pit's back. "Tell you what, Pit. Let's go on a bus."_

_The angel squealed with excitement, and before long, they were off._

* * *

_Sonic had fallen asleep on the bus, but when he woke up, he realized he and Pit were the only ones on it. This was, of course, because no one else was going to the Smash Mansion, and the driver was filling the bus up with gas._

_Sonic looked out of the window to check the time. There was a clock on the gas station the bus was parked at._

_It was 7:00._

_The invitation said Sonic, at the very latest, had to be there at 4:00._

_The driver fell asleep. The gas now freely flowed into the bus, filling it up much more than it needed to be._

_Sonic knew enough about cars and buses, and if much more gas got in the bus, it would explode._

_Running toward the wheel, Sonic tripped._

_All that gas had to go somewhere, and the bus started._

_Sonic got up. A small explosion occurred, though. The controls were damaged in the process._

_Sonic fell as another explosion occurred, blocking off his view of the entire bus._

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes.

He was covered, head to toe, in rubble. He strained to move.

Would he ever get out?

His question was soon answered, as Pit lifted some of the remains and found him.

He lifted his arm, but felt a great pain trying to.

He soon realized what had happened. It was broken.

"Pit..." He managed to squeeze out before once again falling to unconscisnous.


	2. Enter Pit

Zelda looked out the window. "That's strange..." she murmured.

"What it is, Zel?" Zelda turned around and saw her boyfriend, Link, behind her.

Zelda sighed. "I know for a fact Pit should be in this tournament this year. He gained so much popularity interest since the last tournament. And even if he wasn't in the tournament, everyone who was in the tournament at least once is allowed to stay in the mansion if they want." She pointed to Lucas and the Ice Climbers to emphasize her point. "So then why isn't he here? I'm worried about him."

"I'M BACK TO FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!" Ike yelled. "SO PREPARE YOURSELF, BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET ANY SYMPATHY FROM ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Marth screamed, hitting his friend in the head. Unfortunately, due to Ike's muscle he had gained, it didn't do a thing.

"CHICKEN!" Ike lunged at Marth, who ran away screaming. Ike then tripped over his sword and got knocked out.

"Zelda." Link said. "I know Pit. He can handle himself, even if he does act a bit childish sometimes. I'm sure he's fine."

Zelda smiled a bit. "Thanks, Link. You always make me feel better."

"Oh I think you got the facts mixed up. It's you who makes me feel better."

Zelda and Link smiled, closed their eyes, and leaned closer to each other. Their lips are so close to each other. They're going to ki-

"STOP!" Toon Link screamed. He jumped on Link, making him crash to the ground. "You can't do this! Since I'm related to you, it'll make me look bad!"

"Hey! Look! Listen!" Navi said, jumping out of Link's pocket.

Everyone hated Navi, but none so much as Ganondorf. And so, Navi ended up being disintegrated in Ganondorf's fingers.

"Wait a minute." Falco inspected. "Only the Hero of Time Link had Navi. But if that Link was replaced by you in the last tournament, but you have Navi... does that make you a thief, or the old Link in disguise?"

Everyone realized Falco was correct, and soon they were all asking Link questions.

Peach heard the door to the mansion open. A dark silence fell over the group. Rain poured into the main hall.

"Come on, everyone!" Peach snapped. Everyone started to run over to where the door was, only to see Pit on his knees, holding a severely injured Sonic that was unconscious. It was obvious Sonic needed Dr. Mario straight away. His left arm was pointing in the wrong direction, an obvious indicator that it was broken, and he had numerous gashes on his chest and legs, with blood pouring out of them. He was barely breathing. Pit had a few injuries of his own, as well, but none as in need of medical care.

"Please..." Pit gasped. "Get help..."

Fox was the first to speak up. "Get Doctor Mario."

And with those words, Captain Falcon sprinted toward the good Doc's medical room.

* * *

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Pit worriedly asked.

"Absolutely." Dr. Mario replied. "Now as for you-a, take-a these pills." Dr. Mario handed Pit said pills, which Pit then swallowed. "Now as-a for Sonic. He-a will be fine-a. However-a, he will have trouble walking-a for the first few days-a. Also-a, you shouldn't mess with his cast-a for his arm-a." The Doc then pointed to the cast on Sonic's left arm. Mario entered the room.

"Doc- I mean me-a." Mario corrected himself. "Are you-a planning on participating in this years tournament-a?"

Dr. Mario looked at his counterpart. "You'll find out-a when they announce the new smashers-a today."

"Wait, today?" Pit asked with worry. "But Sonic has a cast around his arm, is asleep, and is going to have trouble walking! How will he be able to see the new fighters?"

The doctor glanced at Pit. "I wouldn't worry-a about Sonic. He has you-a to help him walk, and-a he's going to wake up soon-a."

And with those words, Sonic groaned. His eyes opened, and soon he realized that Pit, Mario, and Dr. Mario were standing around the bed he was laying on.

"Hey guys." he said. "What did I miss?"


	3. Newcomer Fest

Sonic groaned. "Pit, please don't touch my arm!"

"There's no time, Sonic! We've got to get to the Auditorium immediately!"

"Well, just carry me and fly, then!"

The realization struck Pit face-on like Kirby's hammer. He picked up Sonic and started flying toward the Auditorium.

"Pit, look!" Sonic pointed. "The doors are right there!"

And indeed they were, as they were within seeing distance. Even so, they were a considerable distance away.

"Come on...We're gonna make it we're gonna make it we're gonna make it we're gonna make it-YES!"

Pit flew through the doors not a moment too soon, as Master Hand was ending his starting speech. Everyone ignored Sonic's yell, as they probably thought it was Crazy Hand.

Master Hand stopped and looked up (wait, looked up? HE CANT! OMG I DONT EVEN KNOW ANYMORE IS LIKE MY ENTIRE LIFE IS A LIE).

"Ah, Pit and Sonic. How nice of you to join us." Master Hand then cleared his throat (how..?) while Pit and Sonic got seats.

"And it's time to meet the Newcomers! Let's start off with a person living in a tiny village, far, far away. Villager comes to town!"

The Villager came on to the stage, awaiting applause.

"Next, it's the Blue Bomber, who stops the evil Dr. Wily all the time! Mega Man joins the battle!"

Mega Man's cheering he got was the loudest in Smash Brothers history, one ahead of Sonic's from last year.

"From a very popular exercise studio, the Wii Fit Trainer weighs in!'"

Wii Fit Trainer didn't get as much applause as her predecessors, but she got a good amount nonetheless.

"She is known as the Queen of The Galaxy! Rosalina and Luma launch into battle!"

Mario was shocked. Luigi was too sad to pay attention. Peach was happy. And most of all, Bowser was planning on kidnapping her.

"He's the Boxing Champion! Little Mac punches in!"

"Hey Mario-a." Luigi turned toward his brother. "Weren't you-a this guys referee once-a?"

Mario nodded. "Why yes, yes I was-a."

"The stealthy ninja! Greninja makes a splash!"

"That's weird." Red said. "I mean, his name has ninja in it, so not a lot of creativity there. And he can't use Splash in battle, or else he won't be able to do anything. I mean, bad pun is bad, Master Hand."

"No one knows who they are or where they came from...The Mii's customize the battle!"

At that moment, the three Mii's stepped onto the stage. This gave the smashers some very surprised looks; just who were these guys?

"She's the goddess of light! Palutena alights!"

Pit's eyes went wide. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone stared at Pit.

"Uh..okay, let's continue! He's the chomping dot gobbler! Pac-Man hungers for battle!"

Applause followed Pac-Man's arrival onto the stage.

"She's the girl who bested time itself! Lucina wakes her blade!"

Lucina, upon entering the stage, nervously smiled and waved to the crowd, who clapped for her. Upon seeing Marth and Ike, her eyes widened and she became speechless. Marth, upon seeing her, became slightly confused.

"He helped Lucina on her quest, and finally destroyed her enemy! Robin brings the thunder!"

Robin did the same actions as Lucina upon seeing Marth and Ike, but he quickly put his gaze away from them.

"He wields the mystic weapon, the Monado! Shulk foresees a fight!"

"Thanks, everyone!" he called out.

"Woah." Ness whispered to Toon Link. "We're finally getting a British guy!"

"He's the dark angel! Dark Pit flies in!"

Ganondorf had to clamp Pit's mouth shut to stop him from shouting his "ZOMG!" out to everyone.

"He's spent his free time catching ducks! Duck Hunt Dog barks to the crowd!"

Said dog, upon entering the stage, received claps from all.

"He's the prince of the Koopa's! Bowser Jr. commands the fight!"

"THAT'S MY SON!" Bowser bellowed.

"Yeah!" Bowser Jr. squeaked. "You tell them, papa!"

"And finally..." Master Hand said. "This is the moment you all have been waiting for..."

The smashers gasped, while the newcomers looked confused.

"Please welcome back, DOCTOR MARIO!"

Every single person in the crowd clapped and cheered loudly as the good doctor entered the stage, throwing around a few pills. He was, after all, the one who had healed and treated them flawlessly after they had become injured; and now, he was back in action.

"Now, I know you all think there's a problem." Master Hand said. "If Dr. Mario is going to be brawling once again, who will heal people if he's hurt or isn't there?"

"Well, Palutena has volunteered for the job. And should she be in a battle with Dr. Mario at the same time, our sweet Pokemon Gardevoir will heal everyone!"

"And that concludes this year's introductions! Veteran smashers, be sure to help our newcomers if they are in need! And all newcomers, please come to me to receive your room number and key."

Sonic left the room with all of the other veteran smashers. Toon Link ran by and helped the hedgehog walk, and Bowser could be heard humming a happy tune.

* * *

Sonic had just finished unpacking all his stuff when he heard the door open.

He turned around only to receive a sharp pain in his chest. Fortunately for him, Mega Man was there to catch him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks...Mega Man, right?"

Mega Man nodded his head. "So it looks like we're rooming together."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Pac-Man exclaimed as he rushed into the room.

"Don't forget me, either!" Snake called out from his bed. "And I was just about to fall asleep..." he muttered.

Sonic's face gained a grin. "Hey, we're going to be great roommates together! So, which bed do you guys want?"

Pac-Man looked around. "Well, going by my guess, that bed is mine, since it has pictures of power pellets on it."

"I guess this one's mine." Mega Man stated, walking over to a bed with a picture of Dr. Light and his sister, Roll, on it. "Oh, and before I forget, I'll send Rush out too."

Mega Man took out what seemed to be a red hoverboard from his luggage, and placed it down. Pressing a button on it, it transformed into a robotic dog.

"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed, walking over to the dog. Rush happily licked his new friend, with Pac-Man coming over as well.

"So I guess we'll be brawling each other soon, huh?" Pac-Man asked.

"Yep!" Sonic answered.

Then Sonic remembered something. The chest pain he had when Mega Man walked into the room.

That happened for a reason.

Looking out the window, Sonic realized the reason.

Tonight was a full moon.

He started sweating. He needed to get out of here. **Now.**

He turned toward the two newcomers. "Hey guys, I just remembered."

"What?" Pac-Man asked.

"Master Hand wanted to see me, but I forgot, so I'd better be going like right now to see him so bye!"

And with those words, Sonic left the room.

"Don't you think he was acting a bit...weird?" Mega Man asked.

"Nah." Pac-Man answered. "I mean, that Hand guy creeps me out. If I was late for meeting him, I'd be like that, too!"

Mega Man shrugged. "I guess you're right. Come on, we should probably go to bed now."

As Mega Man laid down, he thought of Sonic. He didn't sound as innocent as he had before... who knows, he thought. Maybe he was telling the truth.

But he still had a tiny seed of doubt in his mind.

* * *

**Don't worry...all will be revealed next chapter...**

**Well not all, but some stuff.**


	4. Enter Lucas

**Hey guys! Now, this chapter is where the story really begins. All the other chapters are just to lead up to this point. And now, the story will actually go somewhere.**

* * *

Sonic looked at the hallway. He couldn't go to the ground floor, as Ganondorf, Bowser, and probably Bowser Jr. would be messing around down there. Okay, so he couldn't go out the front entrance.

He couldn't go to the only other exit in Master Hand's office, either. Master Hand would be in there.

He tried to run down the hallway, but his legs starting to hurt a lot.

_This isn't really a good situation_, he thought.

He can't run. He can't leave through the front entrance. He can't leave through the other entrance. And he had to get out of the building.

What was he supposed to do?

He had just about given up hope, but then he noticed.

The storage room was right next to him.

He went into it and saw his chance of escape: a window.

Grabbing the nearest box, he pulled a Star Rod out of it. He used it on the window, and it opened.

_Finally, _Sonic thought, relieved.

Using his right arm and his weakened legs, Sonic managed to lift himself to where he was sitting on the window ledge.

"Here goes nothing." he said.

Sonic fell off the third floor, and using his right arm he managed to hold on to a window on the second floor. Suddenly, he heard Marth talking from inside...

"Desukara, kihontekini watashi no shisonda, matsu no ka?" (1) he heard the prince ask.

"Well, yes." who seemed to be the newcomer Lucina answered. "In fact, there are legends about you in my time."

"ARE THERE LEGENDS ABOUT ME?!" Ike screamed.

"Well, uh, yes, but not that many."

"WHAT!" Ike roared. "YOU WILL DIE UNLESS YOU GIVE ME CHICKEN!" He then proceeded to chase Lucina and Marth around the room, since they looked so similar.

"WAIT!" Ike stopped. "IS THAT CHICKEN ON THE WINDOW?!"

Uh-oh. Sonic, in fear, let go of the window, and fell from the second floor to the first.

He groaned and got up. He didn't have that much time left. His thoughts were proven correct when pain flashed through his body. He needed to get into the woods.

_Come on, just a little more...almost the- AUGHH!_

He collapsed as his body had pain flow through it. He was literally inches away from the entrance of the forest. But he was too weak. The pain was getting worse, and he knew soon **it** would start. And so, he did the only thing he could.

Sonic began to scream.

* * *

"You're planning on going out there, Lucas?"

"Yes!"

"Lucas, why are you planning to go out there?"

"Ness, I have to go!"

Ness rolled his eyes. "And why, exactly? You could get in trouble or seriously injured. What if that thing out there could hurt you?"

"Ness, it sounded like a wounded animal! I'm good with animals, so I can help it!"

"Okay, but don't start crying when you trip over a rock."

Lucas froze.

"I'm **not** a crybaby!"

"Gee, really? You start crying whenever somebody makes a Yo Mom joke, and you never want to face CPU wearing your second set of clothes you have."

Lucas received painful memories from his past, memories he had been trying to forget.

"Just...let me go..." Lucas mumured.

Before Ness could object, Lucas sprinted out of their shared room.

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath. Taking his stick out of his pocket, he smashed a window and jumped out of it.

Luckily for him, he only fell from the second floor, not the third.

"PK Fire!" He yelled. The fire that erupted from his hands gave him light for one second, which allowed him to see his surroundings for that period of time.

"Alright, so the forest's over there?" He quietly asked himself. Walking over to the entrance of it, he could faintly see some claw marks.

"Better follow those marks, I guess." He muttered. He summoned a little fire on his finger, using it a torch.

As he advanced forward, he saw more claw marks. And they were everywhere. Trees, ground, rocks, everywhere you could think of.

Eventually he got to a clearing in the middle of the forest, when he saw it.

_**Blood.**_

But nothing was there. He was all alone in this forest, with blood on the floor and trees.

Lucas became frightened. Ness was right. If there was blood, something out here **could** hurt him. What was he thinking? After all, he was just the crybaby of the Smash Mansion. Samus should've gone out here instead of him.

But it was too late, as he heard a rustling in the bushes near him. Trying to stay alive, he started running from where the clearing was to the entrance.

He could see it.

But a metallic object grabbed onto his leg and started dragging him to the clearing. He desperately tried to hold onto something, anything. He couldn't die here! He wouldn't!

And yet he knew he was going to die, and that his time was up.

His eyes started tearing up thinking about how Ness would fare without him; he would always think back on this day and wonder, 'what if I stopped him?" And surely none of the others would miss him, as they never talked to him anyways.

It seemed as if the only thing to do now was to wait for his inevitable death.

And suddenly, abruptly, the metallic hand loosened its grip.

He wasted no time; he got up from the ground and spun around to face the object that had been dragging him.

It was split in half about nineteen feet away from him, which explained why he had been able to escape.

"PK Freeze!" he yelled, and suddenly a floating ball of ice launched toward the contraption, destroying it.

But then the terrifying unsettling question came in his head:

Who destroyed the machine?

He began sweating, but his curiosity kept him walking forward.

_What am I doing?! I'm going to die! I need to turn back, run, and never come back here!_

But his feet told him otherwise; they kept walking all the same.

As he re-entered the clearing, he saw the most terrifying sight he had ever seen.

And he screamed.

* * *

**Edit: Changed Marth's text to ****Japanese.**

**"So wait, you're basically my descendant?" (1)**


End file.
